


Alone Again

by FleetSparrow



Series: Advent [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: This is Selina's first Christmas without Bruce.  But maybe he's not as gone as he seems.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Advent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560067
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Advent.
> 
> Prompt: A Christmas card arrives fifty years after it was delivered.

Selina Kyle was a survivor.

This hadn’t been a problem when she had someone to survive with. But she had buried Bruce in June and now it was December, and she didn’t quite feel like surviving anymore.

The manor felt looming without him in it, so she left. Leave it to the children, the families, the living. She moved into the Wayne Tower penthouse. It was manageable. It gave her peace. It also gave her freedom. Nobody but the family knew she was there, and that was just how she liked it.

She was sitting listlessly on the sofa, absently petting the only cat she had left when her cat leapt from her lap and trotted to the door. Selina watched her go, no energy to follow her. She hadn’t had the energy to do much for a long time.

After a moment, her cat returned, an envelope in her mouth.

“What have you got there?”

Selina leaned forward and took it from her. The envelope was blank except for her name written in a familiar hand. Her breath hitched. With shaking hands, she opened the envelope.

Inside was a Christmas card with a vintage design of a cat. She turned it over.

_Cat,_

_To our first Christmas together. May they never end._

_Bat_

She broke down.

Bruce had given her the card on their first Christmas as a married couple. And now here she was, her first Christmas without him in a long time. She cried and cried, all the tears she hadn’t shed over his passing pouring out of her like a dam burst.

She didn’t know who could have sent this to her. It was back in a box at the manor, she was sure of it. And yet, she knew exactly who had sent it.

Finally, Selina composed herself enough to stand and walk to the balcony. A flurry of snow was coming down on Gotham, covering it in a clean white blanket. And on the clouds shone the Bat-signal.

She closed her eyes and felt Bruce wrap his arms around her as he had so many times. When she opened her eyes, the feeling was gone and the Bat-signal was off.

Selina Kyle was a survivor. And she knew, now, she would survive this, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, I made myself sad.


End file.
